Edward Gets Caught
by aznboi85
Summary: One thing Edward is known for is his speed. How fast he can run. How fast he can drive. Basically, he doesn't DO slow. However, after reminding Bella of his "built-in radar" he ends up getting pulled over by a police car for speeding. Talk about irony.


**Disclaimer: ****Twilight**** and all names, likenesses, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: This takes place after ****Twilight**** but before ****New Moon****. **

**Edward Gets Caught**

I was riding with Edward in his silver Volvo. My nerves were starting to get the best of me. For once, I wasn't nervous being in his presence. I was nervous for another reason. After much internal struggle, I chanced a glance at the speedometer. My eyes bugged out when I saw he was going one hundred and ten miles per hour when the speed limit was only seventy-five miles per hour.

"Can you slow down?" I pleaded with him.

"Why?" he replied succinctly, using that oh-so melodious voice of his.

"You're making me nervous."

I now became scared as he completely took his eyes off the road and turned to face me, eyes smoldering as he spoke. "But Bella, you're _always_ nervous around me," he said accentuating his playfulness with a wink.

This had an effect on the pitter patter of my heart like you wouldn't believe, drastically speeding it up. Drastically would even be an understatement. It took me awhile, much longer than it probably should have, but I eventually regained my composure.

"No, you're driving too fast," I stated while averting my gaze from the perfection that was his face. I _should_ be used to his fast driving by now. 'Should' being the operative word. But I wasn't.

I had to stop myself from laughing as I watched the needle on the speedometer drop down to one hundred miles per hour. I rolled my eyes.

He reached over and cupped my chin with his hand. His hand was still icy to the touch, but it was a welcome gesture. He gently tilted my head so that we were looking at one another face-to-face. I was so enraptured by his gaze that I had to mentally remind myself to breathe.

"But Bella, I _always_ drive fast," he whined as his topaz eyes hypnotized me.

I now found that I couldn't do the simplest of things, like talk for instance. My jaw had dropped, and I sat there like an idiot ogling at him as he patiently waited for me to respond. What did I do, how was I so lucky as to end up being with a dreamy guy like Edward? Scratch that. My dream guy pales in comparison to the Adonis who sat a few feet away from me captivating my soul with his eyes.

"Ummm…caught…you…wonder?" I babbled on incoherently. I immediately wanted to do nothing more but smack myself on the forehead for how idiotic that must have sounded.

He chuckled. The sound of his laugh and his breath on my face together were nearly enough to make me faint. Fortunately, I was able to maintain consciousness. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to think I was any more fragile than he already thought I was.

"Come again?" he asked as he smirked at me. It really was unfair. He should know by now the effect he has on me.

"Don't you ever wonder if you'll get caught?" I asked taking great care to enunciate each syllable probably more than was necessary.

"Nah. Built-in radar," he answered tapping his head with his index finger while mocking my over-enunciation.

I glared at him with my eyes, but my lips betrayed me as they smiled at him.

Never mind the fact that this whole time, he hadn't so much as peeked at the road in front of him. I secretly wondered if maybe instead of trying to protect me, he was trying to get me killed.

Just then, there was the sound of sirens. I broke eye contact with Edward to look in the rear view mirror only to see a police car, with lights flashing trailing us.

" 'Built-in radar' huh?" I remarked using air quotes.

"I'll just outrun him. There's no way he'll be able to catch me!" Edward thought out loud.

While I didn't doubt the validity of that statement, being the law-abiding daughter of a police chief that I was, I was shocked that Edward would even think that.

"Are you crazy? Running away from the police will just make things worse!" I exclaimed.

He heaved a frustrated sigh and reluctantly brought the Volvo to a stop on the side of the road.

I couldn't help but snicker as I heard him mutter to himself, "This can't be happening! What am I going to tell Carlisle and Esme?"

He turned to face me, narrowing his eyes at me. I bit my lower lip in a futile attempt to stop myself from laughing at him.

The police officer knocked on the driver's side window. Edward pressed a button that automatically lowered the window.

"License and registration please," the officer said.

Edward hesitated for a moment. I could tell this was the first time he had ever got caught. The first time he had ever received a speeding ticket. He had to be absolutely mortified though he was doing a remarkably good job of hiding it.

Eventually, he handed the officer what was asked of him.

"Are you aware that the speed limit is seventy-five miles per hour, and you were going one hundred?" the officer asked.

"Oh was I? My bad," Edward replied in that beautiful voice of his.

After scribbling on his notepad, the officer tore off a speeding ticket and handed it to Edward. The officer then returned to his police car.

"Too bad the police officer wasn't a female. If that were the case, she probably would have let you off the hook," I commented, snickering.

"What, you think this is funny?" he retorted.

"Given how you were just talking about having a 'built-in radar' yes this was pretty hilarious," I responded again utilizing air quotes.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Using air quotes!"

"Well, you were pretty boastful about having a 'built-in radar' if I recall," I stated incorporating air quotes again for good measure.

"Do you wanna walk home?"

All of a sudden, I became silent, and found it remarkably easy to stifle my laughter. The sheer thought of being apart from Edward was something I didn't even want to consider.

"On second thought, that's probably not a good idea. You probably wouldn't make it ten feet before tripping over your shoelace or a rogue twig," he said as he smiled at me letting me know that he wasn't _that_ mad at me.

"So what are you going to tell Carlisle and Esme?" I pondered in ever the hurry to change the subject to anything but how big of a klutz I was.

"Yeah, about that, I'm thinking of _not_ telling them. I'll just pay the fine, and make up some excuse while I go to traffic school. Yeah, I'll just say that I'm going to hunt or something," Edward answered clearly thinking this up as he said it.

"Edward! You're going to _lie _to your parents?" I said letting out a mock gasp.

"Hmm…let's think about that. It's either I lie to them, or I tell them I got a speeding ticket. Yeah, I think I'll go with lying to them!"

It really was quite a spectacle to witness. An immortal vampire squirming all because of something human like a speeding ticket.

"Edward, I'm sure telling them won't be so bad. I'm sure they'll understand. If it helps, I'll go with you when you tell them. I'll even hold your hand," I said completely breaking out into hysterics upon the conclusion of the sentence.

Edward scoffed at me, turned on the ignition, and turned the volume on the radio up full blast, which is the level it stayed at the whole rest of the car ride home.

**The End**

**A/N: This is my first ****Twilight**** fic. Just so you know, I have only read (and own) ****Twilight****. My niece owns ****New Moon**** but she is in Japan and won't be back until Tuesday, so I can't read it until she returns. Anyways, my point is that if it is OOC, please be understanding. I'd love to hear what you think of this.**


End file.
